dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Sensation Comics Vol 1 54
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Frank Harry | Inker2_1 = Frank Harry | StoryTitle2 = Little Boy Blue: "Eggs Marked the Spot" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * | Penciler3_1 = Dennis Neville | Inker3_1 = Dennis Neville | StoryTitle3 = Sargon: "Cal Amity and Bella" | Synopsis3 = Sargon meets Maximilian's deeply superstitious friend, Cal Amity, who is absolutely convinced that he was born under his own personal evil star, “Bella,” and that it is working to destroy him. Sargon isn't buying this. Then loan shark Joe Bella shoulders Sargon aside and starts shaking down Cal, right there in the street. Sargon punches one henchman, who falls down, Sargon gets knocked into a decorative fountain, which he then, using the Ruby of Life, animates into a weapon against Joe. Sargon then levitates Cal through the air, and uses him like a club, to smack down the henchman and Bella. Those hoods get taken away by the police. Sargon, the sorcerer, goes back to lecturing Cal about being superstitious; Cal proposes a test: In that day's big race, at the nearby track, a famous horse named Donna Bella is running; Cal will go there and root for that horse, and it will lose, thus proving Cal's jinx to be real. Sargon and Max and Cal go to the racetrack, and watch as Donna Bella thunders down the home stretch, 20 lengths ahead of the pack. Then Donna Bella and Cal Amity make eye contact, and just like that, the horse faints and falls down. Sargon buys a toy airplane from a passing balloon vendor, and commands it to get big, and soon it's an airliner; the three get aboard and Sargon flies this thing into outer space. Through the windshield he points out a particular tiny star at the center of a particular constellation, and tells Cal that it's his evil star “Bella.” Sargon's plan is to land on this star and investigate it. Cal thinks that plan is crazy. Just then the star inexplicably explodes, all by itself. So they turn around and fly back to earth, and Cal is very pleased that finally his jinx is over. A few months later, Cal again meets up with Max and Sargon, but before the conversation even starts, Cal's large strong mean scoldy wife, Bella, snatches him up by the collar and berates him for talking to strangers, and drags him away, heaping verbal abuse upon him, as Sargon and Max look on with amazement. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Joe Bella, the loan shark Other Characters: * Cal Amity * Donna Bella, the race horse * Bella, the new Mrs. Amity Locations: * (Sargon's home city) * outer space Items: * the Vehicles: * magic airplane | Penciler4_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker4_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle4 = Mr. Terrific: "The Face of Shen San" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Charles Holmes | Penciler5_1 = Joe Gallagher | Inker5_1 = Joe Gallagher | StoryTitle5 = Wildcat: "The Thugs Who Outsmarted Themselves" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * | Notes = * Published by J.R. Publishing Company * The Treachery of Fiendo is reprinted in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}